Wishes Do Come True
by not-even-a-single-bit
Summary: Its Chihiro's 18th birthday, and all she wants is to be back where she belongs, in the Spirit World with Haku. Little does she know her birthday wish is about to come true! Please R&R! My 1st SA fanfic! CxH all the way!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: last time I checked, my name isn't Hayao Miyazaki so I don't own Spirited Away!!! **

Wishes Do Come True

HakuxChihiro

_Prologue:_

"_Will we see each other again?"  
"Yes, I'm sure of it"_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise!"_

_Chihiro glanced out of her bedroom door. Last night's celebration could still be seen on the table, with tinsel and banners with the words 'Happy 18__th__ Birthday!' flashing out, and bits of cutlery lay around everywhere. She remembered her birthday cake, in the shape of a white dragon with a green mane, the very dragon she dreamt of every night. And her birthday wishes…everyone tried guessing it. "Is it new shoes? Good grades? A dog? A boy? A necklace?" Chihiro shook her head. Her wish was simple – to go back to the Spirit World…to see Haku, to be where she truly belongs._

Chapter 1

The faint rays of the morning sun peeked into Chihiro's room as she rubbed her eyes and sat up. _I'm 18 years old now… _She climbed clumsily out of bed and tidied up, brushing her hair and tying it up with a sparkling lilac headband that she has worn for 8 years - the one that was made from love of friendship, and a little touch of magic. Chihiro sighed and admired her curvaceous body that every boy in the whole school craved for. But she pushed them away each time, with a hesitant smile and a gentle apology. "_I'm waiting for someone else…" _She always says. That just makes her more sought after. Chihiro looked out of the window, where a rainbow was arched gracefully across the sky. _Haku, where are you? _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

On the other side of the bridge in the spirit world, a certain emerald eyed boy stirred in his sleep. _Haku, where are you? _A distant voice called in his dreams. _Chihiro…_

"Haku! Hurry up and get up or I'll get Yubaba to get you up!" A sharp voice rapped inside his head.

"Go away, Lin…" Haku mumbled into his pillow.

"If you don't get up I won't tell you what Zeniba's discovered to get you back to Chihiro!"

Something clicked inside Haku's head. Parts of the sentence were reeling in his mind. _Chihiro…to get you back…Zeniba discovered…be together…CHIHIRO!!!_

In a flash he was out of the bed and dressed and emerald eyes met brown. "_What _did you say?!"

Lin, pleased yet surprised at the reaction she got from Haku, carried on. "Well, Zeniba says that she's discovered some way of getting you to Chihiro or vice versa without any of you getting hurt or huge amounts of magic being used."

Haku's heart almost stopped at that. To be with Chihiro…the very thought of that makes him want to soar above the clouds. _Chihiro…_

"So! Are we going or not?" Lin prodded Haku, who was staring dreamily at the carpet. "Stop dreaming about your beloved Chihiro and get cracking!"

At Zeniba's Cottage

The elderly witch bustled around, making tea and serving cookies, while Haku fidgeted uneasily and Lin chattered with Yubaba, who had a total personality change moved in with Zeniba when Chihiro left. Boh was playing with the ever-patient No Face as Zeniba placed the plate of desserts down on the table.

Everyone was chatting amicably for a while, sipping tea and nibbling cookies. Haku's mind kept drifting back to Chihiro. Her silky chestnut hair, her deep brown eyes, her adoring laugh, and most of all, her unmatched courage and love that had saved him from Yubaba. Suddenly he couldn't take it any longer. Clearing his throat loudly, he asked Zeniba: "So, what's this new thing you've discovered that can take me to Chihiro?"

Lin chuckled. "Took you long enough, dragon boy! We were wondering when you'd ask that."

Haku shot death glares at Lin while Zeniba replied serenely.

"Well, you see, after doing some research on my part, I managed to unearth a million-years-old book that held the secrets of crossing over to the human world!"  
Haku suddenly realised his mouth was open. He closed it immediately and asked again. "Well, when do we get started?"

oo000000oo

Zeniba hurried around, looking for various herbs and potions to add into the already full cauldron. Haku peered into the bubbling pot. The crystal clear potion was bubbling around, almost brimming full, splashing around, but not a drop was spilled. Curious, Haku was just about to put a finger into the bubbling potion, when Zeniba suddenly exclaimed "Ah! All done! Now…the final ingredient…Haku, a scale, please." Surprise bubbled inside Haku, but he obliged anyway. In a flash Haku has transformed into a magnificent white dragon, and before he had time to blink, Zeniba plucked a scale from his backside, earning a surprised yelp and a look of loathing at Zeniba.

"Well, dragon boy, if you don't want to see your darling Chihiro again…" Zeniba drawled.

Haku roared at Zeniba, the force of the sound nearly toppling the elderly witch. Everyone ducked for cover as plates and cups tinkled and rocked, threatening to smash on the floor. Meanwhile, Haku transformed back.

While everyone was stabling themselves, Zeniba dropped the shimmering scale into the cauldron. With a loud sucking and popping sound, the potion turned into the purest golden colour Haku had ever seen. Zeniba brushed the dust off her hands and turned towards Haku. "There we go! All finished! Just add one last touch…" She waved her hand, and all the potion seemingly disappeared. Lin peered into the cauldron, and took out a small, golden heart. She handed it to Haku, who examined it carefully. There was a tiny, almost invisible little crack running down in the centre, from the top of the heart to the bottom. He gave it a gentle pull, and the heart split in half. Giving a shocked gasp, he quickly handed back to Zeniba, who simply smiled and threaded a strand of green silk through each of the two halves.

"One is for you, one is for Chihiro. It will allow you to contact her mentally once your three weeks in the human world is up."

Haku's mind was racing. _Three weeks with Chihiro all to myself! This is even better than my dreams! Maybe, maybe I'll tell her…about how I really feel…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

So…what do you guys think? I love reviews, cos if I don't get them I get writers block xD… is the story going good so far? Plz R&R!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thx for the reviews everyone! Hope u guys like this chapter[To zaccy'sbabyv, (and ihearthairspray) u might wanna skip the Recess bit cos it's got kissing scenes in it lol and don't reprimand me at school or I'll tickle you!

Chapter 2

"Chihiro!!! You're finally here! Have you seen the new kid yet? They say he's super-cute!" Chihiro's friends Suzume and Arai practically shouted at her. Chihiro smiled, knowing how her two best friends are drawn to gossip and cute boys. "Apparently he's got the most AMAZING green eyes as well!" Suzume carried on. "And he supposedly has the most charming smile in the school!" _Green eyes…_Chihiro thought. _No, it can't be! There are other people with green eyes, not only Haku! _At the thought of Haku, his endless jade depths and his elegant smile, a small blush crept up Chihiro's cheeks, but her friends were too busy discussing the new guy to look at Chihiro.

Suddenly, the teacher walked in and clapped her hands, silencing the classroom. "Settle down, everyone! Today we have a new student in our class. Please come in, Kohaku." A boy with piercing jade eyes and green tinted hair cropped at his chin walked in. All the girls widened their eyes as Kohaku greeted the class with a prince-like smile. "Good morning everyone. My name is Kohaku, and I hope to get to know you all soon."

_Oh my god!!! It's Haku! _Chihiro could almost see every single girl's heart melting. _Does he even remember me? _Chihiro wondered.

"Kohaku, there is a spare seat next to Chihiro-chan. Miss Ogino, raise your hand, please." The teacher carried on placidly, unaware that the ground was full of puddles of melted girls.

"Oh, it's ok, miss. I know Chihiro." He winked at her, causing a faint blush to creep up her cheeks. _Oh my gosh he remembers me! _Chihiro could feel the daggers of jealousy piercing holes in her as every girl glared at poor Chihiro, the unspoken question ringing loud in her ears. _How does he know Chihiro??_

At Recess

Suzume and Arai heralded Chihiro out of the classroom, trying to avoid the death glares that are coming from Haku's admirers. Halfway down to where they normally sit, (and followed from behind by fan-girls) Haku suddenly materialised out of nowhere and flashed a smile at Chihiro. "Hey Chihiro! May I have a word with you? …in private?" He asked, eyeing Suzume and Arai. They reluctantly released Chihiro, with smug smirks lingering on their mouths. The fan-girls watched from afar with narrowed eyes. Suzume gave Chihiro a gentle push towards Haku. "Go on, Chi! Go and talk to your boyfriend! We'll wait where we usually sit…if you feel like coming back, that is." Arai grinned evilly. A violent blush blossomed across Chihiro's cheeks as Haku led her to a shady, secluded area of the school.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chihiro…" Haku started.

Chihiro felt unreasoned anger bloom inside her, from all these years of solitude and pining. She tried to ignore it, but it persisted to bubble and rage inside her, finding a way to come out.

Suddenly, she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Haku, why did you keep me waiting so long?? 8 years of yearning and loneliness because of you! Did you know how much I've missed you? How many times I tried to re-enter the Spirit World, only to be stopped by an invisible force-field? Did you realise how many nights I cried myself to sleep, just because of you? Did you even _care-_"Suddenly she stopped.

Her eyes widened as she felt Haku's lips caressing her own. All her pent-up anger suddenly vanished and she responded to the kiss with all her might. Her hands clutched at his hair while Haku's hand started roaming down to her slender waist. Haku's tongue started massaging Chihiro's, making her moan with pleasure. Finally, they broke apart, gasping for air. Haku gazed at Chihiro with a hungry look in his eyes.

"I hope that answers all your questions."

Chihiro nodded shyly, a blush lingering on her cheeks, her lips slightly swollen.

Haku looked her over for a few seconds, twirling her hair.

"You know, I've always wanted to do this…ever since you left…" He leaned into Chihiro and started kissing her neck. Gasping at this new sensation that was surging through her right now, she didn't stop Haku as he kissed his way up to her ear.

"Haku, will you be leaving me again?" she suddenly questioned.

Haku stopped nibbling her ear and contemplated this.

"Well, I have three weeks here in the human world, and then I have to go." Haku paused, and looked at Chihiro. He gasped as he saw sparkling tears trickling down her pretty face. "O-of course, you, you could c-come with m-me…" He stammered. "I mean, you can live there, with me and Zeniba and Lin and…" Haku abruptly stopped talking as Chihiro suddenly flung herself around him.

"Oh Haku! I'd love to! Please take me with you!" She looked at him beseechingly.

"But what about your parents? What about your friends? Are you willing to leave this all behind…for me?"

"Well, I can't let you leave empty-handed, can I?" Chihiro teased.

Haku smiled, and suddenly felt the tiny golden heart tingling. He slipped his hand into his pocket, and drew the heart out. Chihiro stared at it with utter curiosity. Haku separated the two halves and gave one to Chihiro.

"This will let me communicate with you mentally when we're apart."

Chihiro gasped and cradled the broken heart in her hands, and slipped it around her neck.

_You look beautiful, Little One._

A voice whispered in her head, caressing her mind, making her slightly dazed.

_As do you._

And at that, Chihiro closed her eyes and filled the space between them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the school, Suzume and Arai were giggling their hearts out, rolling on the grass at the sight of Chihiro blushing beet red like a little schoolgirl before Haku, while the fan-girls were spitting fire and doing voodoo on a mini-Chihiro doll. [Lol I had to write that

But the laughter stopped as soon as it started when they saw no-nonsense, keep-your-hands-to-yourself Chihiro started what looks like passionately kissing Haku. Suzume's mouth literally dropped to the floor and Arai had to stop her from screaming.

"OH MY GOSH Chihiro is actually kissing someone!" Suzume said in a barely contained whisper.

"Yeah and it looks pretty passionate as well…" Arai said, stifling a giggle.

Suzume put her arm around Arai and steered her away from Haku and Chihiro.

"Come on, Arai-chan! Chihiro has some serious explaining to do when she uh…finishes. For the meantime, let's look around for our own boys!" Suzume said, nudging Arai.

_Meanwhile, in another secluded corner of the school, something else more sinister was happening._

"HOW DARE SHE!?! HOW DARE SHE KISS HAKU?!?!? I'm gonna make that little bitch pay…I deserve Haku more than her…"

A major fangirl, Mizuki, was seething. _How dare Chihiro touch Haku!? She doesn't even know him! But neither do I… But that's not the point! The point is, she is gonna pay! And I think I know just how…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Well, what do u guys think? Thx for the reviews!!! I like to incorprate some jealousy into the story cos it makes it just that little more interesting, i think.

special thanks to ihearthairspray, zaccy'sbabyv, Wielder of The Mighty Pen, CocoaBeans101, Bamber of Daggerspine, little princess of mercury and lulabella for reviewing/adding this story to favourites!

i hope 2 get at least 10 reviews for this story b4 making chapter three (suggestions r VERY welcome!!!)

xxx  
freefalling-angel


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note

Sorry guys but I wont be updating in a while – I've got a few ideas for what happens next, but I feel like writing some other stories so yeah…

And thanx to all those that gave me suggestions! Yes Chihiro or Haku will beat the crap out of Mizuki, if you want. Lol

xxx,

freefalling-angel


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for taking such a long time! I wasn't bothered to write more last week… hehe soz . so yeah!

A bit soppy! Yes, Chihiro gets her revenge on Mizuki…kind of, anyway – tell me if you want more jealousy-induced catfights!

* * *

Chapter 3 

Mizuki sat on a bench in the athletics field, secretly plotting how to get revenge on Chihiro. It was just her luck that Haku was in her athletics class, Chihiro wasn't.

Suddenly, everyone cheered when Haku did a triple somersault and landed gracefully on the crash mat. Mizuki chose this moment to walk up to Haku, grabbing onto his strong arm like a limpet.

"Haku, are you seeing anyone right now?"

Haku narrowed his eyes at the hopeful girl suspiciously. _What does this puny little mortal want?_

"Um…not exactly, but I plan to soon." A pair of clear brown eyes popped up in his head, and a pink tinge crept up his cheeks.

Mizuki, too busy thinking about how nice it would feel to have Haku kissing her, did not notice.

"So-"

Suddenly the recess bell went, blaring loudly in Haku's sensitive ears. He flinched.

Undeterred, Mizuki tried again.

"So, would you like to go out with me--"

"Haku, what's going on?" A slim hand found its way to Haku's hand as Chihiro narrowed her eyes at Mizuki, very similar to what Haku did when Mizuki came up to him.

"Oh, I was just about to ask Haku to go out with me." _Ha, you little bitch. I got there first. He's bound to agree to date me, with my stunning beauty. He's MINE!_

Haku seemed to think otherwise.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mizuki-san, but I plan to go out with Chihiro."

A gentle hand squeezed Chihiro's, telling her that it was all right and that there is no way he was going to date that puny mortal when Chihiro still exists on the face of Earth.

Looking like she had just been slapped in the face with a saucepan, Mizuki gaped like a fish.

Unable to keep in the giggles, Chihiro burst out laughing at Mizuki. At this, Mizuki looked even angrier, but finally she gathered herself up just in time before she explodes. Chihiro's laughter subsided, and she gasped for breath, leaning on Haku for support.

That seemed to make Mizuki so angry; she could have killed Chihiro right on the spot. Giving it one last shot, she said scathingly, "Haku, you don't want to be hanging around that bitch. She's ugly, she's weird, she always sits and daydreams in class, AND she always doodles dragons and whatnot on her textbooks." Thinking that will _definitely _make Haku change his mind, she waited triumphantly, batting her eyelashes.

Haku gave a start. He knew, inside, that the dragon she was drawing was him. His feelings of affection grew for Chihiro as he looked down at her. He was surprised that she looked tearful, seemingly accepting that she does not deserve Haku. Haku smiled to himself – no way in hell was he going to believe all that rubbish that the annoying puny mortal spouted.

With a slight smirk gracing his lips, he pressed a kiss into Chihiro's soft hair. Mizuki gaped.

"For your information, Chihiro is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, including you. She's not _weird _– it's called _being original. _I, for one, always daydream, and being artistic is not a fault - at least, not in my books anyway. And for someone that has saved my life two times, I think she is wonderful."

Chihiro looked up at him with shining eyes. Haku's heart skipped a beat; all he had to do now is to finish the pathetic mortal who dared to insult Chihiro.

"Anything else you would like to say, Mizuki-san? If not, Chihiro and I better get going."

A shell shocked Mizuki huffed and puffed and looked so much like a puffer fish, Chihiro almost died laughing.

All she could manage to say was "You're gonna regret this – both of you! …just you wait!"

With that, she turned around and stalked off, tripping on a tree root on the way. Chihiro giggled, earning her a furious roar from Mizuki.

Haku grinned smugly at Chihiro and she smiled shyly back. Haku could feel his heart melting as he gazed down at her mesmerizing orbs. He tilted her chin upwards and looked deep into her eyes. A blush started creeping up Chihiro's smooth cheeks.

"You know, about the 'going out' issue we just discussed," Haku purred into her ear. Chihiro shuddered with pleasure. "I was wondering if you _would _go out with me," Haku paused, his eyes sparkling. "To the Spirit World…"

Chihiro gasped, and threw herself into Haku's arms. Haku's eyes widened and he held on tightly to the slim figure.

"I'd _love _to, Haku!" She breathed into his chest.

Haku blushed furiously and hid his face in Chihiro's silky hair.

"But Chihiro, once you're there, you'll have to choose between the human world and the spirit world! Because a human can only go in and out of that place twice in their life-"

Chihiro suddenly leaned up and kissed him, stopping him from speaking any more.

"Well, Haku, my life here is not exactly picture perfect, as you heard Mizuki-san say – I'm unpopular with most girls, all the boys want me because they think I look pretty –"

"But y-you haven't gone out with any of them, have you?" Haku interrupted anxiously.

Chihiro shook her head shyly and carried on, feeling Haku's arms tighten around her.

"…I don't have any friends and I'm weirded out. _I don't belong here! _My true home is in the Spirit World…with you…"

Haku swelled with pleasure at this, realising how much he meant to her. But just to make sure, he asked again.

"But...what about your parents? Wouldn't they miss you? Wouldn't you miss them?"

Chihiro sighed sadly.

"No, they think I'm a complete lunatic for believing in the Spirit World, and they nearly sent me to a mental asylum. Thats where all the crazy people go." She added for Haku's benefit.

That seemed to settle everything for Haku.

The broken heart that was hanging on Chihiro's neck started vibrating gently. Chihiro suddenly had an idea. Putting her hand over the tiny golden heart, she reached into Haku's mind, feeling his surprise.

She mentally whispered _"I love you_..."

She suddenly felt a warm presence reach into her mind.

_"I love you too..."_

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? Did you like it? -jumps around excitedly-

Plzzz review!!! thx for everyone that reviewed my previous ones!!! reviews make me feel special )

im running out of ideas...nooooooooooo...but i'll try my best to update...and PLZ REVIEW!!!!! or i wont update -laughs evilly-

xxx,  
freefalling-angel


End file.
